


Я сыграю для тебя

by Kustarnik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kustarnik/pseuds/Kustarnik
Summary: Когда Дайчи только зашел в этот небольшой ресторанчик, его привлек потрясающий кофе, а потом и скрипач, что так виртуозно играет Паганини.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	Я сыграю для тебя

***

Когда Дайчи только зашёл в этот небольшой, но такой уютный, тихий и светлый ресторанчик, был сентябрь, а сейчас уже шестое января, мороз и желание выпить чего нибудь согревающего, а ещё скрипач, что так превосходно исполняет Паганини — об этом он, к слову, узнал чуть позже.

Когда Дайчи только зашёл, его привлёк к себе потрясающий кофе, что варил сам хозяин заведения, а потом Савамура был поражён в самое сердце игрой человека, что пришёл на замену старому скрипачу в ноябре числа так двенадцатого.

Даичи прекрасно помнил этот день. Суббота, очередной выходной, дома делать, как обычно, нечего, так что остаётся лишь: либо сходить к Асахи — лучшему другу, бывшему однокласснику и неплохому дизайнеру — и выпить вместе с ним по паре баночек пива, либо наведаться в то прекрасное место, где вкусный кофе и расслабленная атмосфера.

Взвесив все за и против, подумав над тем, что сегодня суббота и Асахи, скорее всего, хочет провести этот выходной с Нишиноей — студентом третьего курса инженерного факультета местного технического университета, который ещё и его парень, и да, Дайчи знает о них, кажется, всё — и решил, что лучше этим вечером заглянуть в ресторанчик, выпить пару чашечек кофе в приятной атмосфере и насладится живой музыкой.

Ресторанчик располагался на углу улицы и был в десяти минутах ходьбы от станции метро и в двадцати от офиса, в котором Дайчи — обычный офисный клерк — работал. На входе его, как обычно, приветливо улыбаясь встретила двадцатилетняя дочь хозяина — прекрасная милая девушка.

— Вам как обычно? — спросила она.

— Да, — чуть растянув губы в приветливой улыбке ответил Дайчи.

— Хорошо, прошу за мной, — сказала она — улыбка не сходила с её лица — и провела Савамуру к столику номер восемь, который располагался около стены в дальнем углу зала. Там было одно из самых тихих мест в заведении, мягкий приглушенный свет и отличный вид на мини-сцену.

— У нас произошла замена скрипача сегодня, один молодой человек согласился поработать у нас некоторое время, пока Игараши-сан на больничном — он спину потянул, — протягивая меню, проинформировал девушка.

— А, ничего, — спокойно ответил Дайчи, принимая меню, хотя оно ему никогда нужным не было, кроме кофе он больше ничего не заказывал. Замена скрипача Савамуру ничего чувствовать не заставила, да и музыка его не особо интересовала в этот момент, хотя произошедшее минут через десять после этой сцены, навсегда изменило его мнение.

Свет приглушили сильнее, а над сценой зажглись софиты. Все гости ресторанчика повернули головы, обращая внимание на незаметно появившегося на сцене мужчины лет двадцати пяти со скрипкой в руках — так обычно, подумал Дайчи, появлялся старый скрипач, ничего не поменялось. Тем временем «новый» легко поклонился и занёс скрипку на плечо, укладывая подбородок на специальную подставку и собираясь начинать играть.

В зале повисла тишина, а Дайчи, безразлично поглядывая на фигурку в простом костюме без пиджака — лишь серая жилетка, серые брюки и белая рубашка с завернутыми до локтя рукавами, поднёс чашку к губам и сделал глоток.

Скрипач заиграл и сердце Дайчи, показалось ему, остановилось. Музыка пронизала его насквозь, заставляла почувствовать все эмоции разом и, такого раньше никогда не было!

Чашка опустилась на столик, а взгляд словно приковало к этой стройной фигурке до конца выступления. Савамура всеми силами, словно какой-то чудак, увидевший нечто удивительное и в тоже время прекрасное, пытался высечь в своей памяти сей дивный образ.

Скрипач доиграл, нежно улыбаясь, окинул зал взглядом и, под бурные овации, поклонившись, покинул сцену, а Дайчи так и продолжил сидеть, пытаясь понять, что это было.

Осознание же наведалось к нему в понедельник во время рабочего дня, когда в голове всё также ясно крутился образ того человека.

«Я влюбился» — прозвучало в голове и бумаги посыпались из рук Савамуры прямо на пол под ноги его коллег.

— Эй, Савамура-кун, с тобой все нормально? — позвал один из коллег, помахав рукой перед лицом Дайчи.

— А, эм, — Савамура похлопал ресницами, приходя в себя, и посмотрел на коллегу. — Да, все в порядке, извините. — он присел на корточки, принимаясь собирать все что уронил.

Влюбился, Ками-сама! Эта мысль не укладывалась в голове, но что-то внутри твердило, что так оно и было. 

Кое-как дождавшись окончания работы, Дайчи чуть ли не самый первый ушёл, кинув на последок «До завтра».

И снова всё, как обычно: дочь хозяина на входе, её милая улыбка, столик в углу зала, вкусный кофе и долгие минуты ожидания. Дайчи успел выпить шесть чашек, прежде чем над сценой снова зажглись софиты и в зале приглушили свет. 

На сцене появился он — причина учащение сердцебиения Савамуры. Дайчи смотрел на него не отрываясь, сердце колотилось в груди так бешено, что звук его ударов заглушал внешний шум.

Скрипач заиграл, и мелодия, что он играл, стройным потоком вливалась в сердце.

— Девушка, простите, можно вас на секундочку? — произнёс Савамура, чудом заставив себя оторваться от фигуры и подозвал к себе официантку.

— Да-да, — девушка улыбнулась. — Что-нибудь хотите?

— А, нет, просто, как зовут вашего нового скрипача? — а мелодия вся лилась, заполняя зал своим чарующим звучанием.

Девушка заулыбалась сильнее и ответила:

— Сугавара Коуши-сан.

— Сугавара Коуши, — повторил Дайчи, словно смакуя имя, пробуя его на вкус. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — девушка кивнула и отошла, оставляя Дайчи размышлять над тем, как он, может быть, точного своего решения он пока не знал, попробует познакомиться с этим Сугаварой Коуши.

В кафе Дайчи стал заходить чаще, от чего дочь хозяина на входе в скором времени стала обращаться к нему как «Савамура-сан, добрый вечер, ваш столик уже готов» — он получил звание завсегдатая, но так и не понял откуда девушка и все, ну почти все, официантки знали его имя.

И вот, в один из таких вечеров, Дайчи наведался в ресторанчик, занял свое место и заказал чашечку, уже ставшего любимым, кофе.

— Извините, — ангельский голос раздался над ухом, Дайчи повернул голову и замер, словно молнией поражённый. Перед ним стоял и очаровательно улыбался тот самый скрипач, Сугавара Коуши. — Я тут недавно узнал, что вы узнавали моё имя, а потом стали чаще заходить, поэтому я решил поздороваться.

Дайчи молчал, почти не моргая, смотрел на мягкие черты лица, обрамленные серебристого цвета волосами, а сердце его норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.

— О, эм, а, — отведя взгляд на источающую приятный аромат чашку кофе, замямлил Савамура — не верилось ему, что этот «ангел» снизошел до него. — Добрый вечер.

Сугавара прыснул со смеху и Дайчи вернул взгляд ему, немного смущённо покраснев.

— Я — Сугавара Коуши, вы уже знаете, — его мягкая улыбка заставляла Савамуру вопить внутри от неимоверного счастья. — А как зовут вас?

— Савамура Дайчи, — ответил Дайчи, пытаясь сделать более спокойный вид.

— Приятно познакомиться, Савамура-сан, — Коуши протянул руку.

— Приятно, — Дайчи пожал руку, подмечая что ладонь Сугавары гораздо меньше его собственной. Такая маленькая, подумал он и улыбнулся.

С того дня месяцы пролетели незаметно. Дайчи также продолжил приходить в ресторанчик и даже подумывал что можно было заглядывать в обед, но на путь бы туда и обратно пришлось бы затрачивать большую часть перерыва, поэтому он отбросил эту идею.

Тем временем, зима окончательно вошла в свои права. С каждым днем становилось все холоднее и холоднее, руки мерзли сильнее, мерзли уши и нос, но сердце продолжал пылать любовью, безответной любовью к скрипачу по имени Коуши.

— Савамура-сан, добрый вечер, — дочь хозяина мило улыбнулась, когда Дайчи зашёл в заведение, стряхивая со своего обычного зимнего пальто снег, что успел опуститься на черную материю, пока Савамура чуть ли не бежал сюда.

— Добрый, Читосе. Он ещё не выступал? — спокойно задал свой обычный вопрос Савамура, просматривая на блондинку.

— Нет, ещё не выступал, но скоро начнёт, вам лучше поспешить, — глаза девушки слегка поблескивали в свете множества ламп, что лили мягкий свет, создавая в помещении ту самую расслабляющую атмосферу.

— Спасибо, Читосе, — снимая пальто и отправляя его не вешалку, произнёс Дайчи и, бросив девушке дежурную улыбку, поспешил к своему столику.

Внутри все трепетало, Савамуре стало как-то даже легко лишь от одной мысле, что он вполне успел.

— Савамура-сан, вам как обычно кофе или хотите чего-нибудь другого, — Юки, официантка, быстро подошла обслужить столик, когда Дайчи опустился на мягкий диванчик за столиком.

— Да, кофе, — ответил он. Девушка сделала пару заметок в блокноте и отошла, чтобы через пару минут принести чашку кофе на подносе.

— Савамура-сан, — Сугавара подошёл к столику Дайчи через пять минут после окончания выступления. Он словно светился изнутри, на лице цвела обворожительная улыбка — она для Савамуры всегда обворожительна, потому что он понял, что умудрился влюбиться раз и навсегда.

— Сугавара-сан, — поприветствовал его Дайчи, отрываясь от кофе. — Присесть не хотите?

— Нет, простите, — Коуши заложил руки за спину. — Я пока на работе, но если вы хотите, то можете подождать меня. Ресторанчик закрывается в восемь, а моя смена на пол часа раньше.

Сердце глухо бухнуло в груди. Это он сейчас намекнул, что не против провести вместе время?! Ками-сама! Дайчи поплыл. Снова.

— Савамура-сан? — позвал Коуши, когда Дайчи подзавис, пялясь на него.

— Хорошо, — дернулся Савамура, отвечая и вызывая у Сугавара очередную улыбку.

— Тогда, не скучайте, через минут двадцать я сыграю снова, — сказал он, окидывая порозовевшее лицо Дайчи заинтересованным взглядом, и ушёл.

Минуты ожидания тянулись, казалось, как целые столетия. Руки потели, сжимались в кулаки, а перед глазами застыла эта прелестная улыбка, от которой Дайчи хотелось заключить этого «ангела-скрипача» в свои объятия и разрыдаться от переизбытка чувств.

За свои двадцать шесть лет прожитых на этом свете, он в первые чувствовал подобное. В первые чувствовал столь родное тепло, что так и источал скрипач, находясь по близости. Если есть родственные души, сказал себе Савамура, допивая свой кофе и заказывая новый, то Сугавара Коуши — именно его родственная душа, человек, с которым просто хорошо быть рядом.

Сугавара играл притягивая взгляды всех присутствующих, но сейчас он играл лишь для одного человека, для человека, что каждый день приходит сюда, чтобы послушать игру на скрипке, его игру, для человека, что, так хочется в это верить, испытывает какие-то тёплые чувства к нему.

— Так кого вы так превосходно играете? — выпуская изо рта клуб пара, спросил Дайчи, когда они с Коуши вышли на улицу после того, как смена Сугавары кончилась.

— Николло Паганини, — ответил Коуши, улыбнувшись. — Хотя, знаете, — он потёр начинающие замерзать ладони. Все же вечер, холодно. — У меня, кроме него, никого больше исполнять не получается. — он посмотрел на ошарашенного такими словами Савамуру. — Я, правда, пытался, но мне больше никто не даётся.

Дайчи немного подзавис, глядя на чуть погрустневшее лицо Сугавары.

— Ой, смотрите, — Коуши резко одёрнул Савамуру, схватив его за руку. — Видите на той стороне кафе? — он заулыбался, делая вид, что совершенно позабыл о том, о чем они говорили пару минут назад. — Давайте зайдём.

Сердце Дайчи сделало кульбит.

— Да, конечно, — забормотал Савамура. — Если хотите.

Сугавара обхватил его руку своей холодной ладонью и уверенно потянул по пешеходном переходу через дорогу.

Милое кафе, сладкий приятный аромат сладостей и Коуши удобно устроившийся на розовом диванчике напротив и потягивающий из своего стаканчика горячий капучино, наверное, это все, что нужно было сейчас Дайчи для полного счастья.

— Вкусно, — отрываясь от кофе, спрашивает Сугавара, а в глазах у него блестят звёздочки.

— В вашем ресторанчике эспрессо лучше, но и этот не плох.

— Хозяин был бы счастлив услышать это, — Коуши хихикает и продолжает наслаждаться горячим содержимым бумажного стаканчика.

Прекрасен, как же он прекрасен, крутиться у Дайчи в голове, а потом он думает о том, что хочет провести так весь остаток своей жизни.

— Хотите я сыграю вам «Адажио»? — они снова на улице, руки снова мёрзнут, но оба этого не замечают, потому что внутри разливается приятное тепло от компании друг друга.

— Эм, — Дайчи смущённо почесывает затылок. — Если вам не трудно, конечно, то я всегда рад, послушать ваше прекрасное исполнение.

— Совсем нет, и, давайте перейдём на «ты»? — Сугавара убирает руки в карманы серого пальто и чуть улыбается, рассматривая как ветер треплет короткие тёмные пряди Савамуры.

— Я не против, — Дайчи широко улыбается и, Коуши чуть краснеет, отворачиваясь — он не знал, что Савамура умеет улыбаться так…

***

_«Я же обещал тебе сыграть «Адажио»! Приходи сегодня, у меня выходной.»_

_«Дайчи!»_

_«П р и х о д и»_

Сообщения приходили одно за другим начинаю с девяти утра. Сугавара уговаривал Савамуру заглянуть к нему.

_«Если не придёшь, обижусь»_

Их отношения с того дня стремительно развивались, они обменялись телефонами и стали переписываться. Каждый день. 

_«Хорошо, хорошо»_ — отправляет Дайчи. — _«Во сколько?»_

_«Давай часика в четыре. Я как раз кое что успею приготовить 😉»_

Дайчи закрывает лицо руками и откидывается на спинку дивана, глупо улыбаясь и собираясь завизжать как маленькая девочка, увидевшая своего кумира вживую. Коуши потрясающий. 

Дом Сугавары — да, именно дом. Дайчи уже успел побывать здесь единожды и узнать, что это место досталось Коуши в наследство от почившей бабушки — располагался в тихом районе города, не очень далеко от его нынешнего места работы. Кованая калитка, украшенная металлическим цветами черного цвета, со скрипом отварилась и Савамура оказался на территории дома. Быстро прошёлся по узкой выложенной брусчаткой дорожке и поднялся по ступенькам на крыльцо. Позвонил в звонок. За дверью послышалось бурное копошение и тихие шаги, а потом дверь открылась.

— Как раз вовремя, — Коуши в розовом фартучке с полотенцем на плече и с ослепительной улыбкой на лице. — Проходи быстрее, всё уже почти готово.

— Ты приготовил ужин? — снимая ботинки спросил Дайчи.

— Конечно, — раздалось из кухни — Сугавара уже успел вернуться туда. — Хорошая еда, хорошее вино — ты же любишь вино? — и музыка — сделают этот вечер ещё лучше, чем просто хорошая музыка.

— Оу, какие сложности, — заглядывая на кухню произнёс Савамура.

— Не сложности, — Суга мастерски вынул из духовки противень. — Мой руки и давай сюда, я почти закончил.

— Ладно-ладно, иду. 

Утка по пекински, белое сухое вино и компания Сугавары Коуши — это и правда прекрасное сочетание для столь восхитительного вечера.

— Вопрос, наверное, глупый, но, — проглатывая очередному кусочек, произносит Дайчи, поднимая глаза на отпивающего из своего бокала Сугавару. — Ты учился в музыкальной школе?

Коуши тихо смеётся, ставит бокал на стол и отвечает:

— Нет, меня учила моя бабушка.

— Вот как.

— Да, — Сугавара ставит локти на стол, складывая ладони вместе, и отводит взгляд на светло-кофейного цвета гарнитур. — Она была превосходной учительницей музыки. По моей просьбе бабушка научила меня играть — мне тогда было лет шесть. Маленький я с, казалось тогда, огромным инструментом в руках. Она так звонко смеялась, когда объясняла что-то — учиться у неё было весело, да и к тому же, она меня очень любила. К сожалению, кроме Паганини мне никто не давался — учить меня чему-то другому было бесполезно, поэтому бабушка решила, что научит меня играть Паганини так, как играют виртуозы. — Он вернул взгляд застывшему с недонесенной вилкой до рта Дайчи и задорно ему улыбнулся, поднимаясь. — Я сыграю «Адажио» прямо сейчас!

— О, эм, что? — вилка опустилась на тарелку.

— Идём-идём, — Коуши задвинул стул и поспешил в гостиную, — Я буду играть, Дайчи.

— Ох, — только выдал Савамура, следуя за хозяином дома.

— Присаживайся на диван или кресло, я сейчас буду, — Сугавара быстро прошёлся по гостиной и скрылся в дверном проёме другой комнаты. — Кстати, — выглянул он. — Там, — Коуши указал пальцем на один из книжных шкафов. — В рамке фотография моей бабушки в молодости. Если хочешь, можешь посмотреть. — он снова скрылся в дверях.  
— Хорошо, спасибо. — Дайчи сделал пару шагов к шкафу и заглянул на полку, где стояла фотография.

С черно-белой фотографии на него смотрела очень красивая миловидная девушка лет двадцати. Обворожительная улыбка — теперь то Дайчи понял, от кого Сугаваре досталась эта улыбка, заставляющая все внутри него трепетать и испытывать неимоверное счастье — на лице и сияющие глаза.

— Спасибо вам, — одними губами произнёс Савамура, продолжая рассматривать фото. — Спасибо за него.

— А вот и я, — Сугавара остановился в нескольких шагах от Дайчи, лучисто улыбаясь и держа в руках скрипку и смычок.

Дайчи повернулся к нему, слегка улыбнулся и, пройдя до дивана, сел, рассматривая привычную стройную фигурку чуть поодаль от себя.

— Ну-с, — начал Коуши, привычно уложил скрипку на плечо, прижал подбородком, прикрыл глаза, оставляя на лице какое-то подобие полу улыбки, и смычок заскользил по струнам.

С первых секунд Савамуру подхватило потоком прекрасной мелодии и унесло в неизведанный ранее мир. В голове было так пусто и тихо, мысли перестали клубится, словно замерли на эти минуты, минуты чарующей игры Сугавары.

— Я тебя люблю, — неосознанно вырвалось у Дайчи, и Коуши замер, скользнув смычком по струнам издавая неприятный скрип, хотя, Савамура все равно посчитал, что этот звук получился довольно красивым.

— Что? — резко переводя на Дайчи взгляд произнёс Сугавара.

— Я… Это в слух произнёс?

— Да, — до этого бледные щёки Коуши вспыхнули, покрываясь ярким румянцем — неожиданно.

— Прости, — Савамура и сам порозовел, как мальчишка.

— Ну, знаешь, — Сугавара приобнял скрипку, сжимая пальцами смычок сильнее. — Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Повисла тишина, но долго она не продлилась, потому что Коуши прыснул, не выдержав наблюдать за странным выражением лица Дайчи.

— О, как, — только и выдал Савамура. Сугавара рассмеялся окончательно.

Хохотал он долго, звонко.

— Дайчи, — позвал Коуши, спахивая проступившую от смеха слезинку. — Ты потрясающий.

— Это мои слова, — пробубнил Савамура.

Сугавара положил скрипку и смычок на стол и подошёл к Дайчи, присаживаясь рядом с ним и аккуратно беря его за руку.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — тихо произнёс он, когда Савамура сжал его ладонь в ответ — от этого действия внутри стало так тепло, что Сугавара мягко заулыбался.

— Тогда, — Дайчи смущённо потёр нос. — Давай. — он не договорил.

— Я согласен, — перебил Коуши, сжимая немного грубую ладонь Савамура крепче.

Дайчи подался в перед, сгребая Сугавара в свои объятия.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он тихо, а Коуши уложил голову ему на плечо, и внутри у обоих словно началась весна в середине зимы.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Никколó Пагани́ни (итал. Niccolò Paganini; 27 октября 1782, Генуя — 27 мая 1840, Ницца) — итальянский скрипач-виртуоз, композитор.  
> 2\. Адажио. Сугавара имеет в виду Концерт для скрипки с оркестром № 4, ре минор (1830 г.)


End file.
